


Waiting For 18

by Jacob_M_Bosch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch
Summary: What happens when two sixteen-year-old, sexually frustrated introverts find each other? Sex. Well, lots of almost sex.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 7





	Waiting For 18

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended

Hinata still loved Naruto the way she still loves the first out-door concert she ever saw, or the first ice cream cone she ever ate. Naruto was a pleasant memory from her girlhood. A bright star in the long, cold, dark night that had been growing up under the disapproving glare of her father and enduring the distant hatred of her cousin.

She knows Shino frets about it. She notices how he stiffens ever so slightly when Naruto’s name comes up in conversations, which is often, as Naruto is the Hokage’s protege, and their boss, as Kiba says. Hinata sees how Shino’s back straightens and his hands slowly clench into fists whenever they go to the Hokage Tower for missions.

Hinata feels a pang of disappointment when Shino reacts in such a way. He makes her feel doubted, and untrustworthy in his eyes. It makes her angry sometimes, and she must affix her cold Hyuuga mask to hide her irritation.

Even though his unspoken insecurity is unfair to her, Hinata tries to avoid bringing up Naruto. She even avoided taking missions so her interactions with Naruto declined. It seemed to help, for the most part. At least enough that when she looks into his eyes, she no longer sees fear in them when they’re alone together.

They are alone together often.  
*  
*  
*  
Hinata wonders if her attachment to him isn’t just raw lust. Isn’t just her longing to finally have his cock inside her? She can’t deny that’s how their amorous relationship began.

Shino was already considered a man as a full-fledged ninja, and so too Hinata was considered an adult woman for the same reason, but the conceit didn’t allow them to break the unspoken rule of no underage sex between Shinobi in Konoha. So, even though Hinata and Shino had been an official couple nearly a year, out of professional decorum they tenaciously kept their physical interactions limited to kisses, and Hinata cruelly teasing sexually Shino whenever, however, she could. It was a game they agreed to play until they came of age.

Shino would be turning eighteen in a month, and then several weeks later, so would Hinata. As the clock ticked down with agonizing slowness, and Hinata’s anticipation grew, she feared what would happen once all the yearning and gamesmanship was stripped away? Was her relationship with Shino, in the end, really just a game she was playing?

Shino still lacked confidence in his Taijutsu, though he was proficient enough to fight equally against most competent empty-hand combatants with little trouble. Nevertheless, he wanted to increase his skills until he was satisfied, which Hinata knew, could take quite some time. Hinata didn’t have a problem with helping Shino in this way. He was her teammate and her friend. She enjoyed his company.

Kiba, now a member of the Anbu, was away often, and he and Akamaru had become distant. Though he did make time to share meals with his former teammates at least twice a month. Their former squad leader, Kurenai Yūhi, also spent less time with her old students due to the birth of her child, and her semi-retirement from active duty. So, it was often just Shino and Hinata, and in their isolation they’d grown closer as friends—but only as friends.

Shino’s hand-to-hand was improving in leaps and bounds, Hinata noticed. He could keep up with her more and more every day. He hadn’t landed more than a few glancing hits on her, but even that was impressive for someone without the same extensive background in Taijutsu that she had.

The training ground they used was near the border of the village, just a few kilometers from the heart of the Forest of Death. The area had been cleared of trees, which gave the pair plenty of room to spar freely. Their mock combat had gone on for hours, as it was as much a test of Shino’s skill and technique, as it was a measure of his endurance.

Since the lion’s share of his chakra was reserved for his insects, Shino had taken to using Rock Lee’s method of Taijutsu training. He wore weights unless he was on a mission, or when he sparred with Hinata. Otherwise, he wouldn’t last against her superior Gentle Fist style.

By hour three, Hinata could see fatigue cause tremors in nearly every muscle in Shino’s body. He tried to control his breathing to hide his exhaustion from her, because he knew if Hinata decided he was hurting himself by continuing she would stop their training. But Hinata with her Byakugan saw Shino’s body still possessed enough stamina to go on for another twenty minutes.

Hinata, however, did decide to stop pressuring Shino as intensely. Despite lacking many of the harsher qualities of her family, Hinata nevertheless inherited their method of harsh training. She’d been going at him at full strength from the start and never let up as she ramped up her attacks.

Of course, Shino noticed Hinata's decreased intensity immediately. Shino, after all, was nothing if not observant. Hinata noted the furrow of his brow the second before his fist connected with her shoulder. She managed to roll with it and keep the blow shallow before Shino delivered a spinning back kick she almost didn’t evade in time. The close call caused her to panic just long enough for Shino to launch himself at her.

Hinata yelped in surprise when Shino knocked her to the ground. Even though Hinata sensed anger radiating off him, Shino still cushioned her fall by wrapping his arms around her so when she hit the ground, they took most of the impact. Still, though, Shino was angry. Hinata saw it in how his heart was pounding in his chest and heard it in the agitated way his insects buzzed and vibrated beneath his skin. 

“Do not patronize me, Hinata,” Shino said.

His voice was so calm. Smooth and deep, deeper than it had been when they were in their last year at the academy. Hinata knew better than to be fooled by how measured his voice sounded.

“I didn’t mean to,” Hinata said, knowing it would do no good to deny going easy on him. One, she wasn’t a good liar, and two: he’d know. “I just wanted to extend your sparring time a little longer.”

Shino looked down at her in silence. He was thinking; considering her words as he rolled them over in his mind and evaluated them with his special brand of cold logic. Hinata watched the neurons in his brain speed up and emit tiny sparks of lightening as he quickly reached a conclusion.

“I understand,” he said, “the longer I can spar, the more my body will learn.” Shino’s eyebrows rose. “However, I must increase my endurance. Why? Because that is the only way to reap the most benefit out of Taijutsu.”

Hinata knew Shino was still at least a little bit upset with her by the way he phrased his response. Shino rarely lectured her. Hinata, wanting to smooth things over, gave him a quiet nod, acknowledging her error. Shino paused, then returned the nod.

Shino uncurled his arms from around Hinata and attempted to raise off her, only to discover he’d exhausted all the strength in his arms and half collapsed back on top of Hinata. Almost simultaneously they both realized the position their bodies were in and they both went very still. Hinata’s legs had instinctively spread apart when Shino tackled her to the ground, and currently the soft bulge in Shino’s pants was pressing snugly against Hinata’s groin.

“Uh, Shino…” Hinata said as a one of the hottest blushes she even experienced turned her face candy apple red.

“Yes. Sorry.”

With a grunt, Shino rolled from on top of Hinata and onto the grass next to her, but not before Hinata saw his face a-light with a blush as well.

Hinata felt too embarrassed and shocked to move. Shino seemed to be similarly reluctant to budge, though Hinata supposed he might be too muscle sore to move right away even if he wanted to. When she felt her head cool down enough to change from candy apple red to a cotton candy pink, Hinata closed her legs and slowly sat up and looked over at Shino. She saw his face was still flushed, and she smiled at his unusual lack of poise. Then, almost involuntarily, Hinata’s gaze moved down to Shino’s crotch. 

Hinata knew what a penis was. She, like all Konoha ninja learned about human anatomy at the academy. She was also aware of what an erect penis was, and Shino had one. One that called a lot of attention to itself.

It hadn’t been like that when he was on top of her; she would have felt that pushed against her, certainly!

“I—I am sorry,” Shino said.

His voice sounded different, and it took a moment for Hinata to realize what about it was so peculiar.

Shino sounded embarrassed! Hinata didn’t often hear Shino sound anything but calm and confident. Even when he was outraged, his tone didn’t raise an octave above placid.

Sometimes—sometimes—she heard him speak warmly about insects.

But embarrassed? Never! The unique event was nearly enough to make Hinata forget the enormous bulge in Shino’s pants.

Hinata reflected on her actions that day many times since then, and could never quiet decide what made her reach over and stroke Shino’s cock. Had it been curiosity? In all her fantasies about Naruto, even at sixteen, Hinata’s imaginings were always chaste. Her heart felt like it would explode just thinking about kissing Naruto. Hinata suspected her head would burst if she ever thought about touching Naruto the way she touched Shino.

She wondered if she used Shino to forget Naruto.

Hinata had been disappointed when Naruto forgot about her after the war ended. He rarely spoke to her since then. Even when he gave her missions Naruto treated her like any other ninja. It was worse than when he acted like she ceased to exist after the Akatsuki destroyed Konaha.

It hurt to be forgotten and dismissed like that by the one person she admired, and possibly loved most in the world. She had no right to demand any such attention from Naruto, she knew that, but she'd hoped he could learn to see her as more than a colleague, or a subordinate, after all they’d been through together.

Hinata stroked the impressive length of Shino’s cock over his pants. Hinata marveled at its rigidness, and gave it a light squeeze, which caused it to throb in her grip. 

Shino had stilled the moment she touched him; he didn’t so much as twitch as she caressed him. Even his insects had gone quiet. 

“Hinata—” Shino’s voice lost all its usual composure. That emboldened and, Hinata realized, delighted her.

Hinata felt a tantalizing thrill run through her as she made the unflappable Shino Aburame shiver and moan. And it wasn’t just some inarticulate moan—he moaned her name. Hinata bit back a grin—she didn’t want Shino to see how wickedly happy she was—before she pushed her hand down into his pants.

While Shino groaned, Hinata couldn’t believe how hot his cock was! Not only did Shino’s cock feel feverishly warm, but it was so hard. Hinata buttoned down Shino’s pants with her free hand until his cock sprung out from his bushy groin. She nearly pulled her hand back when she saw the full size of it. 

Surely, not all penises were so large? Hinata almost wanted to stand up and run from the thing in terror. But she was a ninja, and ninja shouldn’t be so easily frightened of new, scary things. 

Hinata wrapped her hand around Shino and stroked him with slowly growing confidence. She reflected on the sex-education classes back at the academy and she concluded she wanted to jerk Shino’s cock until he spurted; to see just how much she could coax out of him. 

Mostly, Hinata wanted to hear Shino grunt and moan in a very undignified, very un-Aburame, manner.

Hinata unwrapped her hand from Shino’s member and placed two fingers on its damp tip. He was slippery, and her fingers circled the spongy crown with ease. Hinata brought her other hand up and used her fingers to stroke along the underside of his shaft, from the tip, all the way down to root, just above Shino’s hidden scrotum. Then, of course, up again. More wetness ran in rivulets from his tip, which allowed her fingers glide faster and more smoothly.

And, much to Hinata’s delight:

Shino was squirmed. His fingers clawed at the ground and tore out clumps of grass and dirt. His open-toed sandals revealed the toes on one foot curled tightly, while the toes on his other foot were spread wide apart.

 _So undignified_ , Hinata thought with mock disapproval.

Hinata continued to tease and harass Shino’s cock until it was completely soaked and slippery in his pre-ejaculate. Hinata then curled both hands around Shino’s length and mercilessly began pumping her hand up and down.

“Hinata… Wait!” Shino cried out.

Hinata didn’t want to stop, but she couldn’t ignore the desperation in Shino’s voice.

“What is it, Shino-kun?” she taunted.

“I… I have not… I haven’t relieved myself in some time, so…” Shino’s voice trailed away.

Hinata understood what Shino was trying to say, and her heart rate increased. So did the throbbing between her thighs. 

Hinata crawled closer to Shino until they were hip to hip. Hinata was flexible, and Shino was exceptionally large, so she didn’t need to bend far to suck the sticky, swollen crown of his cock into her mouth. 

Nor did Hinata need to suckle long before Shino filled her mouth with what seemed like an endless eruption of semen. She swallowed and swallowed until he had given her everything. Hinata kept her mouth on him, twisting her tongue around the tip while as she watched Shino cry out between his gritted teeth. 

_I’m making Shino lose control_! Hinata marveled as she savored taste of Shino’s come.

 _And I’m going to do it again_!

As they strolled through the park the next evening, it was impossible to tell if Shino was being shy after their tryst, or just being his usual reserved self. Though they had grown closer after the war, Shino was still taciturn, thus it wasn’t unusual for Hinata to fill his silences with small talk and meaningless gossip. So, Hinata, with a new sense of boldness, just came out and asked if what happened between them bothered him.

“I… No?”

Hinata smiled and said, “No? Was that a question, Shino-kun?”

Hinata had taken to adding ‘kun’ after Shino’s name because she like the way he blushed when she did.

His cheeks rosy, Shino sighed. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” He gave Hinata a serious look that was all expressed through his brow, and a near imperceptible tilt of his head. “However, it’s not something we should engage in. Why? Because we are not of age.”

Hinata frowned. They were currently sixteen, though Shino was a few weeks older than her. He was suggesting they wait two years before they explored a sexual relationship.

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Hinata asked.

“We would bring shame to our clans should you bear my child out of wedlock,” Shino said.

He sounded so serious, so solemn. Hinata laughed. She giggled harder when his brow furrowed.

“Shino! I am not letting that…” Hinata paused. She almost called Shino’s cock a monster, but she didn’t want to think of it that way, as some ugly dangerous thing. If her dreams and wet sheets were any indication, some part of her already didn’t.

“That huge thing inside me,” Hinata continued. Then she smiled and sauntered closer to Shino. Shino looked down at her and took a nervous step back. “You took the same sex-education course I did,” she said. “You know there are things we can do without risk.”

“B—But it’s dangerous to become intimate. I—I am…”

“What?”

“Sexually frustrated.”

Shino’s blunt declaration was jarring to Hinata. Then again, Shino was never one to mince words, or obfuscate. He’d been straight forward for as long as she’s known him.

“I see,” Hinata said.

“Yes, I often think about having sex with you. These feelings do not lessen even after I relieve myself.”

“Are you saying you don’t think you can control yourself around me?”

“I am ashamed to admit it, but yes.”

Hinata didn’t like the idea of being forced to have sex with Shino, or anyone. Not even Naruto. But there was no denying she felt a flush of perverse arousal when Shino admitted he could lose control and take her, regardless of her wishes. It felt very unlike her, Hinata thought.

Was it so strange to feel aroused, though? Hinata recalled the dream she had the night before. In her dream Shino was on top of her and mercilessly thrusting into her as she cried out for him to stop! For more! Over and over in her dream she pleaded until she woke up gasping for breath, and there was a sticky wetness dripping down her thighs.

“I don’t want hurt you,” Shino tried to assure Hinata, “but the urges I feel are more intense than anything I have ever experienced. Even now I want to—”

Hinata grabbed Shino’s by his coat and pulled him behind a near-by tree and kissed him. She felt his cock thicken against her stomach, but resisted the urge to touch him. Instead, she pushed his hood down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up and spread her leg apart. Her legs were folded, and she braced her knees and lower legs on the tree trunk. She spread her thighs so she could press Shino’s throbbing bulge against on her pussy.

Even through their clothes the sensation made Hinata moan with satisfaction.

“Hinata! This park is a public space!” Shino said. 

Though he sounded scandalized, Shino curled his arms around Hinata and held her tightly to him.

“And it’s late,” Hinata said as she continued to grind on him. “No one is here but us, Shino-kun.”

“Hinata, this is danger—” Hinata kissed Shino firmly on his lips to quiet him. 

Hinata didn’t want to talk; she wanted Shino to pleasure her with his hardness.

Hinata rode Shino slowly. She’d managed to guide his cock into the perfect position where his length rubbed between her legs just right. Not only that, but his chest felt amazing pressing on her breasts. Shino’s torso was solid enough, and wide enough, that her embarrassingly large breasts didn’t spill over the sides of his chest. Hinata realized she liked how much larger Shino was than her. It made her feel womanly in way all her years training to be a proper and demure young lady never had.

Shino had enough of Hinata’s slow pace and switched them so her back was pressed against the tree. Hinata wasted no time hooking her legs around Shino’s waist, in part to prepare for the frenzied humping she hoped was about to occur, and to keep his cock pressed right where she wanted it on her pussy.

Hinata admired Shino’s ability to focus on swiveling his hips and kissing her at the same time, because all she could focus on was how broiling hot her pussy felt, and how wet she had gotten. The thin cloth of her under garments were soaked and no longer felt like soft cotton against her skin. Instead, it felt slippery and squishy, and added an extra layer of pleasure every time Shino ram-glided the length of his cock over her groin. 

Hinata was a several seconds too late in realizing she was close to orgasm.

When she came Hinata wasn’t just caught off guard but confused as to what happened. Living on the Hyuuga compound afforded few members of the clan privacy, and Hinata was not counted among them. She was constantly monitored; whenever she took a walk, when she was in her bed chamber, and even when she bathes. Though the women surveilling her would keep such information to themselves, Hinata could not bring herself to masturbate knowing others were watching. So, she’d never brought herself to orgasm that way before.

Hinata loses herself in the orgasm as it surges through her body. It makes her arms and legs clamp around Shino so hard an ordinary man—a weaker man—would have been ended up with broken bones. But Shino’s tall, sturdy frame was unfazed as he humped into her without a moment’s pause. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulder and his back as he continued to move roughly against her, his normal stoic demeanor vanished under the intensity of his lust. His constant thrusting wouldn’t let Hinata’s orgasm diminish, only prolonged and increased its intensity, until Hinata drowned under wave, after wave of indescribable delight. Shino grunted into her mouth while his heavy breathing caused his chest to expand and mash her heavy breasts between their bodies. When he came Hinata felt body stiffen as his cock swelled and throbbed against her. She shivered as she let wild, illicit imaginings of Shino’s cock flooding her pussy fill her head.

They remained against the tree for long, thoughtless minutes as they caught their breath, and Shino’s semen soaked through both their under garments and pants.

 _We’re going to have to use Ninjutsu to hide all the evidence Shino unleashed_ , Hinata thought as the fog of lust that filled her head slowly cleared.

“I still want you,” Shino said. “Come back to the Aburame compound with me.”

“What do you have planned for me there, Shino-kun?”

Shino didn’t answer.

“You’re right, it would be shameful if I end up with child,” Hinata said. “So, let’s make an agreement right here and now.”

“Agreement?”

“We’ll obey the letter of Konoha’s rule against underage sex.” Hinata licked Shino’s lips and the tip of his nose before she said, “But the spirit, we… skirt.”

Shino trembled. “I don’t know how much… skirting I can endure.”

“If you lose control, it’s over between us,” Hinata said and Shino gulped. Then Hinata leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “But as long as you resist your impulses, I will let you have me in any other way you can imagine until we’re of age.”

After Hinata leaned back she felt Shino’s gaze burning into her. He licked his lips, which Hinata found fascinating, because she’d never seen him make such a careless gesture before. She leaned forward to catch his seldom seen tongue with her mouth, but Shino leaned away.

“Then I imagine my face between your thighs,” he said with a voice so guttural it could scarcely be recognized as human.

When Shino casually ripped her pants and under garments away, Hinata had only seconds to feel shocked before he dropped to his knees, lifted her legs over his shoulders, and set forth making a meal of her pussy. Shock quickly gave way to the pleasure as Shino reignited the embers of her last orgasm. His tongue methodically, tortuously, fanning its flames higher than before.


End file.
